


The First Night Home

by SisterSeungkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Seventeen vernon, blowjob, seungkawan, seventeen seungkwan, sub, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSeungkwan/pseuds/SisterSeungkwan
Summary: Hansol is an idiot, Seungkwan likes dick.





	The First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for not updating anything this summer has been pretty rough. So here's a short lil blip for you!

It was already the first night in their new dorm. It had only taken them a few days, and a few more dirty jokes, to transfer thirteen guys from house to house. It was around midnight when Seungkwan had finally decided to sleep. Although he was still a bit shaken by Ilhoon's ill thought out comment on their new rooms. "We gave you guys the soundproof room," he slipped a condom into into Boo's jacket pocket, "have fun!" 

He quickly shooed the thought of him and Hansol fucking out of his mind. "Not now." He told himself. Today was not the day to start having fantasies about him and his best friend again. So he popped a sleeping pill and said his good nights.

Only he couldn't fall asleep. In the old dorm there was always someone right next to him, but now Hansol was a scary six feet away. He got out of his bed and walked to Hansol.

"Hey um... Would you mind if- Could i- Can we like, I don't know maybe push the beds together?" He spat out the last part. He watched as Hansol sighed with relief. "I was too scared to ask you that." He said while standing an picking his side table off the ground. They pushed the twin beds together with ease. They spread the sheets and lied down together.

With Vernon's front only inches away from his back, his mind made the image of the cuddling. This time he didn't push it away,in fact he felt at peace, and finnaly let himself drift asleep. Maybe this new sleeping arrangement was a good thing.

 

\-----

 

It was around five in the morning when Hansol awoke to pleasure steaming through his body. He almost let it overtake him until he realised it was just a case of the midnight wood. He normally would have though of old ladies and gone back to sleep, but in his slumber, Seungkwan's hand had made its way to his now rock hard member. And every time he stired in his sleep, he gave Hansol a firey chill that ran through his body. Vernon slowly backed away. He couldn't use the bathroom to fix his problem because it was attached to Minghao and Jun's room. Then he remembered the twelve hour sleeping pill Seungkwan had taken only four hours before. And he made the risky decision to jerk off right there, next to the beautiful sleeping Boo Seungkwan. 

He removed his member from his sweatpants not bothering to take his pants or boxers off. Then he began slowly stroking himself until he could no longer hold in his noises. He moved his hand faster and his moaning got a bit louder. Then he started imagining himself inside someone. Inside Seungkwan. He almost didn't realise he was whispering his name. 

"I didn't think I was that pretty." Said Boo in his amazingly sexy sleepy voice. He brushed his hair out of his face.

Vernon instantly turned red. He shoved his member back into his pants and started rambling off apologies. He began to stutter even more than he already was when Boo rolled to his side of the bed with a smirk on his face that never meant anything good. 

He was thrust into absolute shock when Seungkwans soft fingers ran through his pants and began stroking him. A few seconds later he stopped. Vernon re-opened his eyes to Boo un-buttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. But he stopped there. "Got a little too tight," he said while removing Hansol's cock from his pants. Still slowly rubbing up and down.

"Um Boo?" He grunted, " Could, ah, could you use.." He jerked his head towards the vanity where there was a bottle of lotion sitting front and center.   
Seungkwan chuckled, "You should have told me you liked it wet, I could have solved that a long time ago." He finished the sentence with a soft kiss on the tip of Hansols member. He lick from the base to the tip. So slowly Hansol knew that Seungkwan had complete control over him.

Then came the warm wetness of Seungkwans mouth. Vernon scolded himself for getting so loud. He had never had a blowjob this great before.   
Boo began bobbing his head faster and faster until he felt Hansol started to crumble with every touch and every lick. "I'm gonna, agh, cum Boo." So Seungkwan slowed his pace, making Vernon beg. "Please." Over and over until Seungkwan took him in so fast and so heated that he came harder than he ever had. With it being the first time he had cum that hard, he also let out a yell. A long yell. Then he was greatful for the soundproof room Woozi had mentioned. 

Hansols hips bucked. The white ropes went straight down Seungkwan's throat. He swallowed with ease, lapping up every last drop. 

"Holy shit." Hansol said in English.

"Ya, it was my first time I'm sorry." Seungkwan whispered, reverting back to his soft personality. 

Vernon was still trying to steady his breath when Boo rolled back to his side of the bed. "I'm mad that you woke me up, so goodnight."   
Hansol was in shock, not just from the orgasm, but from Seungkwan, he became so dominant. So powerful. He knew he would get him back for that. 

As he was pulling up his pants, he saw there was a jacket on their bedroom floor. In the pocket, a condom stuck out. He smirked. Seungkwan really thought he would top.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow thanks for reading, and if you've read any of my other stories thanks too. If you havent you should.   
> \- Dustin Ivy


End file.
